macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Christmas Without You
Merry Christmas Without You is a song by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome. It was released on the album Cosmic Cuune as track 7. This song features additional vocals from: Yuichi Nakamura (Alto Saotome), Hiroshi Kamiya (Mikhail Blanc), Megumi Toyoguchi (Klan Klang), Kenta Miyake (Bobby Margot), Rie Tanaka (Monica Lang) and Kaori Fukuhara (Ram Hoa). Lyrics Romaji = Haruka kanata ka no hoshi kara Todoku ate no nai tegami wo matsu Kono yono hate tewo oyogu futatsu no kakera Satellites of love Machi no hi wa mabayui tore moro Kirakira to yurete Jing a-Ring a-Ding! Kimi wo omou ai no monogatari Boku wa kono sora ni uchiake you Wishing well, Kiss & tell hoshifuru yoru ni Happy Merry Christmas without You Togireru togireru horoguramu wa Yubi ni fureruto hodokete yuku Mado no mukou ginga wa doshaburi Marude daiyamondo Nigiyaka na sekai wa areguro Takarakani narase Bang the Tambourine! Kimi ga ima nageta nagareboshi Boku wa tada sora ni te wo nobasou Inori hikari tokeau Harmony Happy Merry Christmas without You Kimi ga nagame ta fuukei wo Mabutano oku ni hora utsushi dase ba Mada minu monogatari ga hate shinaku tsudzuku So Long! Kashiopea kapera andoromeda Toki wo koe hibiki au merodi Kono machi ni mai oriru yuki wa Kamisama ga tane wo maita fantajii Kashiopea kapera andoromeda Toki wo koe hibiki au merodi Kono machi ni mai oriru yuki wa Kamisama ga tane wo maita fantajii Nigiyaka na sekai wa areguro Takarakani nara se Bang the Tambourine! Kimi ga ima nageta nagareboshi Boku wa tada sora ni te wo noba sou Machi no tomoshibi wa mabayui toremoro Yurayurato moete Jing a-Ring a-Ding Tatoe kono sekai ga hate youtomo Boku wa mata kimi ni koi wos hiyou Afuredasu hikari no toremoro Mune no takanari wa Jing a-Ring a-Ding Kajikanda yubi de tadoru no wa Yume ni mita yakusoku no kotoba Machi no hi wa mabayui toremoro Kirakira to yurete Jing a-Ring a-Ding Kimi wo omou ai no monogatari Boku wa kono sora ni uchiake you Wishing well, Kiss & tell hoshifuru yoru ni Happy Merry Christmas without You Wishing well, Kiss & tell dakishimetai Happy Merry Christmas without You Wishing well, Kiss & tell dakishimetai Ginga ni afureru, subete no inochi no Merry Christmas! Happy Merry Christmas for You |-| Kanji = Coming Soon! |-| English = I wait for the letter without a recipient address From his planet in the distant yonder We’re two fragments swimming at the edge of this world satellites of love The city lights are a dazzling tremolo Sparkling and shaking, Jing a-Ring a-Ding! I think of you in our story of love I’ll confess to space Wishing well, Kiss & tell, on a night of shooting stars Happy Merry Christmas without You The intermittent hologram Dissolves away when it touches my fingers On the other side of my window, there’s a downpour in the galaxy It looks just like a diamond The busy world is an allegro Make it loud, Bang the Tambourine! You threw a shooting star just now I simply try reaching my hand into space Prayers and light melt together in Harmony Happy Merry Christmas without You Look, if I project the scenery you gazed at Deep behind my closed eyes Then a story I have yet to see will continue endlessly, So Long! Cassiopeia, Capella, Andromeda- A melody transcends time and resonates The snow fluttering down in this city Is a fantasia where God sowed seeds Cassiopeia, Capella, Andromeda- A melody transcends time and resonates The snow fluttering down in this city Is a fantasia where God sowed seeds The busy world is an allegro Make it loud, Bang the Tambourine! You threw a shooting star just now I simply try reaching my hand into space The city lights are a dazzling tremolo Flickering and burning, Jing a-Ring a-Ding Even if this world is going to be over I’ll still fall in love with you again The tremolo of light overflows The throbbing in my chest goes Jing a-Ring a-Ding What I retrace with my numb fingers Are the words of a promise that I dreamed of The city lights are a dazzling tremolo Sparkling and shaking, Jing a-Ring a-Ding I think of you in our story of love I’ll confess to space Wishing well, Kiss & tell, on a night of shooting stars Happy Merry Christmas without You Wishing well, Kiss & tell, I want to hug you Happy Merry Christmas without You Wishing well, Kiss & tell, I want to hug you Happy Merry Christmas for You Video Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs